Forum:Badass Class Mod Search Continues
Hello everyone. Ever since the Loyalty Mods have been fixed, I've been collecting them; from crap to good. Now my search is almost complete, but this loyalty mod is more elusive than a pearl weapon. I was wondering if anyone of you lovely players actually own a legit, "Badass Class Mod", made by Torgue, level 55, 55 - 61% damage, with shield increase? Willing to trade and duping the class mod is open if you're not willing to part with it. I have no problem with duped class mods. Thanks a bunch in advance. Yoshi-TheOreo 04:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have one, to anser the question of wheter they exist. Unfortunatly I am on XBOX. I am sure someone out there has one on PS3 though.-- 16:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Veggienater. I know breakdancingyoda has one, but I know I have nothing to exchange for it. So yeah, dead end. ._. Yoshi-TheOreo 05:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How do you go about acquiring these "Loyalty Class Mods"? I still have yet to find even one, can you just find them in chests? Or do they drop from certain enemies or something? Abyss Raider 21:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You may want to ask NOhara if he has one. He is on PS3 I believe. -- 22:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) @ Abyss Raider - To answer your question, I found mines at Craw. Finding a good one let alone a crappy one is like trying to find your first pearl, but soon you'll acquire them. So be prepared to sit down and pop Crawbergax a couple of times. @ Veggienater - Thanks. Willp602 managed to give me one, yet the title "Badass" was missing. So all buff, no title, but I did get to see results so this class mod is a must. I'll look into that. Yoshi-TheOreo 04:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) @ Yoshi Awesome thx for the advice, I guess I'll have to go pay him a visit then! Abyss Raider 04:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) @ Abyss Raider: You will need to kill Craw alot to get one most likely. I find the more times in a row you kill Craw, the more likely they are to drop. I ussually kill Craw 10 -12 times in a row in one sitting, dropping the piles in different spots each time to make sorting easier if possible. Like Pearls, They are best obtained in multi-player or splitscreen. -- 04:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) @ Yoshi: It sounds modded then. I have seen them on Xbox like that. You may want to look into that if you care about such things. It should have the entire line on it, something like Torgue Bad Ass loyalty on the item card with the special icon.-- 04:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) No doubt on that note. As long as it does what a Badass needs to do and nothing more, I have no problem using it. This is until I find my own Badass class mod, crappy or not. ;) Yoshi-TheOreo 05:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thx again, Veggie :) Guess it's time to show that Crabworm who's boss XD